


Дважды в год

by Vanda_Kirkova



Category: A Monster Calls - Patrick Ness, A Monster Calls-movie
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova/pseuds/Vanda_Kirkova
Summary: Бабушкам тоже нужна помощь. Даже если они ни за что в этом не признаются.





	

Наверное, виски она выпила слишком много. Или силы свои переоценила – хватило бы и бокала вина. А она виски. Прямо из горла. А из закуски только пахнущее пудрой, кошельком, да старой пылью печенье. Она потеребила стершуюся на уголках бисквитных прямоугольников бумажку. Огляделась, чувствуя себя вдруг глупо. Кладбище дремало. Солнце пряталось в тонкораскатанных тучках, смягчая краски, не давая согреться. Над головой скрипело дерево.  
\- Сколько ж ты тут торчишь? – прокашлявшись, тихо-тихо спросила она. – Миллион лет? Всех покойников, наверное, знаешь. Буду рада знакомству.  
А потом подтянула колени к груди, ткнулась в них лбом, всхлипнула и поднялась. И ударила.  
Врезала по старому стволу ногой, так, что пальцы в мягких домашних мокасинах заныли. Но она ударила снова. И снова. Опять. Била пяткой, потом залепила ладонью со всей дури.  
\- Мне кто поможет, ублюдок? Ну? Кто мне поможет? Кто меня исцелит? – сдувая упавшую на лоб челку, запрокинув голову, глядя вверх в шумливую крону.  
\- Для тебя, миссис Клейтон, мистер Ублюдок, - заскрежетало дерево, разворачиваясь, выпрямляясь, словно йог из сложной асаны.  
\- Твою же мать, - взвизгнула она и села на задницу так стремительно, что чуть не кувыркнулась назад.  
\- Бабушки – не моя специальность, - сообщил тисовый исполин и потянулся, еще больше усиливая сходство с гибкими жителями Индии - будто знал, что кажется ей похожим на йога – гигантского йога. Но его слова почему-то разозлили больше, чем напугал сам факт реального появления монстра из тисового дерева.  
\- Ах вот как? – прищурилась она.  
\- Так уж повелось, - чудовище пожало плечами, а потом опустилось перед ней, усаживаясь по-турецки. – Зачем шумела, бабушка Конора О’Мэлли? Мне казалось, ты не из таких.  
\- Ты настоящий…  
\- Смотря что считать настоящим…  
\- А ты из этих, значит, мистер Скрипучий Древний Несостоявшийся Пень?  
\- Каких? – прищурился деревянный монстр.  
\- Любителей напустить туману и загадочности, не представляя при этом из себя ничего вразумительного.  
Гигантский человек-дерево, коричневое, шершавое чудовище выдохнуло, и бабушка вынуждена была прикрыть ладонью нос, потому что запах от него исходил очень своеобразный. Чудовище дышало лесом, землей, теплым перегноем, остывшим летним днем и гнилыми досками – букет тот еще.  
\- Да, это я люблю. А кажусь ли я вразумительным каким-то довольно вредным миссис, признаюсь, никогда не задумывался.  
\- Было бы полезно, - миссис Клейтон чувствовала, как пощелкивает в шее от того, что приходилось смотреть очень высоко вверх. Должно быть, она напилась сильнее, чем предполагала.  
\- Неудивительно, что он был так напуган, - тихо сказала она. – Ты довольно страшный, но если я правильно поняла то, что ты делал…  
Она замолчала.  
\- Спасибо тебе.  
\- Меня никто не благодарил, - каждый сантиметр толстенной коры, казалось, на мгновение приподнялся, словно волосок, а потом встал на место. По монстру будто мурашки пробежали. – В основном ругают. Даже когда понимают, что так надо было.  
\- Почему ты не приходил ко мне?  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - рокотом рассмеялось чудовище. Его золотистые глаза в лучах тусклого солнца сверкнули, а кривой, расплющенный нос дернулся в ухмылке, которая не тронула безгубый рот. – Рубишь с плеча!  
\- Ужасный каламбур, - поморщилась она и рассмеялась тоже, пригубив немного из бутылки. – Отвратительно. Плохое чудище!  
\- Потому что ты смелая, - ответил монстр и протянул одну из своих больших и колючих рук. Он обхватил ее, приподнял, а потом раскрыл ладонь, поднося к глазам, давая шее отдохнуть.  
Бабушка, мама и жена закусила нижнюю губу и мигом охрипла:  
\- Какая же я смелая? У меня внутри совсем пусто. Это цена смелости. Только никому не рассказывай эту историю. Такие истории не приносят пользы.  
\- В тебе пусто, потому что ты раздаешь себя.  
\- Это просто красивые пустые слова. Пустозвонство, - отмахнулась она. – Я пустая, злая и холодная старая миссис Клейтон.  
\- Железная леди, королева недвижимости. Душа, которая пережила вдвое больше, чем должна была.  
\- Если бы ты не был двадцатиметровым бревном, - улыбнулась она, смахнув украдкой слезу, - я бы решила, что ты меня клеишь.  
Чудовище рассмеялось.  
\- Ты живая и честная. Потому и не приходил.  
Она вздохнула, выпрямила спину и улыбнулась уголком рта.  
\- А что проку? Правда еще никогда никого не спасала…  
\- Кроме тех, кто ее говорит.  
\- Да, конечно, - фыркнула миссис Клейтон.  
\- Конечно. Лиззи спаслась, Конор спасся. Ты спаслась. Два раза.  
В его огромных глазах она видела свое отражение. Мутное, не резкое, но движения угадывались. На высоте ветер трепал волосы, а в зад впивались скрученные, сплетенные жгуты живой древесины. Она смотрела в глаза чудовищу, и впервые за недели, что прошли со смерти дочери, ей показалось, что она может согреться.  
\- Почему так всегда: кто сам умеет справляться, им никто не помогает? Потому что мы слишком горды, чтобы позвать? Почему, Тис, ответь?  
\- Разве мы перешли на ты? Я не представлялся…  
\- Прости, - она погладила его большой палец. – Прости, так уж я привыкла. Напором брать.  
\- Напролом, Фло?  
\- Да. Так почему? Ответь? Конор рассказал о твоих историях. Думаю, что хотел меня разозлить, он все время так делает. И я задумалась, почему мне никто не помог, никто. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. А ты все это время был здесь…  
\- Я не слышал, как ты звала.  
Она опустила голову, тряхнула ею.  
\- Конечно, не звала. Ну, подумай, деревянная ты башка, как бы я звала кладбищенское дерево?  
\- Значит, каменному кресту по соседству легче было душу изливать? – морщинистое лицо монстра нахмурилось, и в глубине его зрачков разгорелся огонь. Вспыхнул оранжевой искрой.  
\- Откуда ты?..  
\- Никогда не жаловался на слух, - приподнял одну сучковатую бровь монстр.  
\- Какой это все бред, - сказала Фло. – Опусти меня на землю. Конор скоро вернется, а в доме полнейший бардак.  
\- Успеешь.  
\- С ним все будет хорошо? – вдруг спросила она.  
Монстр покивал, не задумавшись ни на секунду.  
\- Даже когда я уйду?  
\- Об этом еще слишком рано говорить.  
\- Но я так понимаю, что ты приходишь только если… если все совсем плохо.  
\- Технически, это ты ко мне пришла. Стала шуметь. Кто бы выдержал?  
\- Спасибо, - хмыкнула она. – Скажи, может быть тебе что-нибудь нужно? В чем вы нуждаетесь? Жертвоприношений каких-нибудь не требуется? Я же не дура, чтобы верить, что ты просто дерево.  
\- Не нужны мне ваши жертвы. Жертвы вообще никому не нужны. Верьте себе и иногда позволяйте то, что отчаянно запрещаете.  
Фло Клейтон нахмурилась.  
\- Успокойся, женщина, я не про порядок в доме!  
Она с силой шлепнула его по ладони и рассмеялась, а потом у нее в ушах засвистело, потому что он опустил ладонь на землю.  
\- У тебя еще есть немного времени сегодня. Ты же не зря именно сегодня пришла. Именно в этот день становится так худо, что можно испачкать домашние брюки о траву, да, Фло? И выдуть полбутылки его любимого виски?  
Она снова запрокинула голову вверх, чувствуя, как слезы стекают в уши, а из груди рвется животный вопль. Чудовище опустилось на живот, сотрясая землю, уложило подбородок прямо перед ней и пальцем подтолкнуло в спину, заставляя подойти поближе.  
Так он слышал, как рыдания теснятся у нее в груди. Она подошла и прижалась к его щеке, шершавой, неровной. Подняла руку и погладила изогнутое подобие носа. По коре текли ее слезы, и он стал чуть теплее. Он грелся под ее ладонями, и Фло почувствовала себя чуть уютнее. Легкая дрожь ветерка то ли смывала с него деревянно-кладбищенский запах, то ли наоборот приносила обрывки запахов-лент откуда-то еще.  
\- Ты можешь приходить каждый год, - услышала она голос – не рокочуще-скрипучий шепот, как прежде, а больше похожий на человеческий. – Два раза. Ты всегда будешь знать, когда.  
\- И что?  
\- Я буду помогать, хотя помощь тебе и не нужна. Просто потому что, что я…  
… люблю тебя, Фло.  
Когда она, вздрогнув от нового голоса, открыла глаза, то не видела больше монстра из тисового дерева, не видела кладбища, не видела дома Лиззи и церкви. Ничего не видела, кроме синих глаз, которые не смогла забыть за годы и не забудет никогда.  
\- И я тебя, - ответила она и поцеловала его. – Какими судьбами, муженек?

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Bonniemary за бетинг и вообще за все! Ты всегда вдохновляешь своим интересом. А еще делишь со мной всякие глупости... и не совсем глупости!


End file.
